You Can't Have Everything
by HarlequinnGirls
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet on who will be the first to win the affection of James, Lucius' french friends daughter. Along the way they both develope feelings for her. What happens when James finds out that she was being played? DM,BZ,OC. Will probably en


(A/N: Sup bbcakez? I'm starting this story over from scratch because I just didn't like the version before. It was too cliché and the characters were getting a tad Mary-Sue and it was starting to freak me out. Hopefully this one is better. Enjoy!)

Summer 1987

A seven old Draco grimaced when he saw his reflection in the talking mirror in his room, "I think you should go for the grey tie Master Draco." It suggested brightly.

"I don't want to wear a tie though! Why do I have to go to this stupid party anyways?" Draco grumbled.

"Because it's your party dear." Narcissa said from the doorway.

"I don't want a stupid party! It's never any fun. You just do dumb grown up stuff and I have to sit with Crabbe and Goyle, and they're really boring mother! Can't I just stay in my room and read?"

"That's enough Draco," Narcissa said as she did his tie up for him, "How about this? If you behave at this party, Father will buy you a new toy racing broom weekend."

Draco pondered this for a moment, "Alright. But it better be better than Blaises!"

"Of course it'll be better than Blaises sweetie." Narcissa said as she brushed his fine blonde hair, "Oh, and Father's friends from France are here too. So play nice okay?"

"Do they have someone I can play with? Since Blaise is in Rome with his mother and all?"

"I think they have a little girl your age."

"Gross." Draco pretended to stick his finger down his throat.

"Be nice. Mr. Laquisite is a very good friend of your fathers."

Narcissa dragged Draco out of his room and into the ballroom where the party was taking place, "Dinner will be served soon so just go talk to the other kids alright?"

"Yes mother." Draco walked over to the small group of children sitting in the corner.

He scrutinized them carefully, normally at these parties he had Blaise to entertain himself with, but he was in Italy for the summer. He was about to sit down when Narcissa suddenly appeared at his elbow again, with a girl around his age, "Draco? This is James Laquisite. Play nice with her now."

Draco sneered at the girl, "James is a boy name."

"Draco is a weird name." She retorted smoothing out the white chiffon dress she was wearing.

"It's _unique._" Draco huffed.

"Weird." James muttered.

They glared at each other, before Draco remembered what Narcissa had said about the new toy racing broom. He gritted his teeth before flashing a fake smile, "I'm sorry, it was rude of me to make fun of your name. That's a pretty dress you're wearing."

She blinked, confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on her. She was every single bit as spoiled as Draco and had often pretended to like the other children to get things from her parents. She decided to go along with it, maybe she could get something out of this too. "Thanks Draco. My mommy just got it for me the other day back home."

Draco smirked, this might be easier than he originally thought it was going to be, "Well I like it."

James smiled, "I like it too. Did you know I'm staying here at your manor for the rest of summer?"

Draco faltered a little, "Are you now?"

"Mhm, and if you want whatever it is your daddy is buying for you to be nice to me, you better let me play with it too."

Draco's mouth fell open a little, "I-I-uh, what?"

James smiled sweetly, "So. What's your daddy buying you?"

"A-a new toy racing broom…"

"Great. I've been wanting to try the new nimbus imitation."

Draco finally regained his voice and demanded, "What do you mean you've been wanting to try the new nimbus imitation? You're not touching it!"

James smirked, "How are you going to get your broom if you hurt my feelings tonight? Especially after your mom said to be nice to me."

"I didn't hurt your feelings! What are you talking about!"

"I know you didn't. But who do you think your parents are going to believe? It's your word against mine, and I-I'm." James' eyes filled up with tears, "going to be so upset about all those hurtful things you said about me!"

Draco glared at her, "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can," James said.

"B-but that's mean!"

"…And your point is?" She asked, "I never said it was nice. I just want to play with your new racing broom. And I always get my way. No matter what it takes."

Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. This girl was unbelievable! What kind of brat would do something like that just to get what they wanted?

You would, his conscience reminded him. Remember last year when you went to visit your cousin in Romania?

Draco smirked at the memory, that was one good Christmas.

"So, what's it going to be?" James asked as the dinner bell rang softly.

Now, Draco didn't believe in Karma, but as he was certain of one thing, and that was the fact that he had met his match in James.

September 1997

James stared at the pillar between Platform 9 and 10, "You want me to run through that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's how you get onto the platform."

"You go through it first."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No," James sneered, "I just want to make sure this isn't some joke you're playing on me. So that you and that wretched Pansy girl can have a good laugh at me when I'm in St. Mungo's with a cracked skull."

Draco scowled, "You really don't trust me?"

James scoffed, "Of course I do Draco. Why wouldn't I trust you? Because of all those summers you spent making my life a living hell?"

"It's not like you were any nicer."

"True. But still. You go through the wall first."

Draco sighed and pushed his trunk towards the wall, leaned against it and disappeared. James frowned uncertainly, crazy British fools, why must the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾ be that incredibly solid looking wall? Back in France they they didn't have to risk life and limb to get to Beauxbaton. Why did father make her move here anyways? Well she knew. She didn't buy that story about Hogwarts being a better school for one second. She knew her parents were hoping she would get together with either Zambini, Malfoy or Nott.

Not that she would. She hated all three of them with a passion. Well, really just Malfoy and Nott. Zambini was a nice guy once he let down his guard. But still, he isn't somebody she would marry. No, she wouldn't marry any of them. It doesn't matter what her parents want. They can't force her to marry them. Of course, they could disown her, but she knew her daddy loved her too much to do that. Her mother maybe, but her father would never throw her out onto the streets.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to Hogwarts with the rest of us?"

James turned around, "Oh. Hi Blaise,"

"Hello James. So what's it going to be? You know your parents will find some way to get you to Hogwarts even if you don't go on the Hogwarts Express."

She faltered, "I know."

"If you want, I'll go through with you. It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not," Blaise smirked as he held out his hand, "So are we going or not?"

James reached out and took his hand, "Well, I suppose, since you're here to take the blow if anything happens."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Thanks love. Glad to know who comes first in your heart."

She smiled, "I do come from a long line of Slytherins."


End file.
